Beauty Can Be Deceiving
by RifpBats
Summary: John decides to take his boys and grandsons on a camping trip. Little do they know what will come out of this 'family vacation'. - I do not own Jamie or River Winchester. Credit goes to Wildblueyonder6 for those characters. If you enjoy this story, I recommend you read their stories as well. - I accept any reviews. Warning: Parental spanking, nudity, violence, and cursing.


Author's note: I give the credit to Wildblueyonder6 for River and Jamie. They are not my original characters, although I am a big fan of them! This writer has inspired me so much to make a Supernatural fanfic of my own. I appreciate it very much for the writer to let me use their characters. Thanks again! I hope you all enjoy. If you all enjoy this story, I recommend you check Wildblueyounder out as well. :)

* * *

Characters:

John Winchester

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Jamie Winchester (Dean's son)

River Winchester (Sam's son)

* * *

"Boys!" John called from the bottom of the stair case, he tried getting the attention of his two young teenage grandsons. Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch of the Living Room with a pretty confused look on their face at the moment. Their father had just surprised them with a plan which they really did not understand. John didn't want to get into anymore details of the plan until the boys joined them.

After another few minutes of waiting, he sighed heavily and shouted more firmly, "BOYS!" That time, the boys bedroom door opened and they scampered down the steps with a confused look on their faces.

"What, Gramps? What did we do this time?" That was Jamie. John just shook his head, "Nothing... Yet. I wanted you two to come downstairs. I need to speak with all of you about something." He gestured towards the couch for the boys to sit.

River and Jamie passed a look towards each other, shrugged and then walked over to the couch, taking a seat. Dean and Sam still had the same look on their faces and waited for an explanation from their father. John then walked to a chair in the room and took a seat, "Alright, boys. I've been thinking a lot about something lately. I know you are all going to refuse and think it's quite..." He paused, trying to think of the right word. "Different."

Dean then scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the couch. "You are telling me."

John gave his eldest a hard look and then continued, "I was thinking of the five of us taking a camping trip out of state." Before John could say anything else or go into anymore detail, the boys eyes went wide and looked at each other once again. They then looked back at their grandfather.

"Uh... With all respect, Gramps. How the hell did you come up with that idea? I mean we are hunters but, not LITERAL hunters... Is there some type of case that you guys need to work on and decided to drag us with since the..." Jamie paused, "Well, the last time you guys left us home alone while you were all were working on a case?" Jamie couldn't help but, grimace at the memory. Their butts really got it good that time.

Gramps shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "No, there's no case. I wanted us to all get away and joy some of our time in the outdoors. We've been working many cases lately and you boys are on Summer vacation from school. So, I thought why not take a break for a week. You boys never been in the outdoors anyway. I took your fathers on a trip once before."

This time, Sam spoke. "Yeah, dad, I know that you did take us out when we were kids. That was a long time ago, though. I mean it's a nice suggestion but-"

"But we are Winchesters and I don't believe there's ever been a rule about Winchesters going on a 'camping trip." River said with a little more sass than he meant to imply.

John and Sam both gave River a very firm warning glare which shut the boy up instantly. Sam then looked over at his father and continued, "As I was saying... I just think that maybe we should continue working on our cases and keep things going as they are. I mean, I know we should relax a bit, but you've always told us that part of being a Winchester is that there are never breaks. So, why start now?" He asked curiously.

John then sighed once again and ran a hand over his face, "I know it sounds odd boys, but I have a feeling it won't be as bad as it sounds. There will be plenty to do, I'm sure of it."

Dean and Sam sighed and gave each other a look. They didn't enjoy their camping trip when they were younger, why would they enjoy it now?

* * *

DAY 1

After the Winchesters packed up all their belongings for the one week trip, they decided to hit the road. The two young teenagers still hated the idea of the trip as much as their fathers, but they decided to put it up with it to save their butts. They really didn't want to get on their Gramps bad side just because he wanted to do such a nice thing for the family. So, they just sat in the car, staring out the window. River was blasting the same 'emo' music from his ear buds as usual, not caring much about his surroundings. Dean and Sam were up front with their father. It was a big enough car for the three grown Winchesters, thankfully. On their way there, they decided to make a pit stop at a gas station before putting in some real miles. They had a few hours until they'd actually reach the destination, so they figured it'd be best to get what they needed now. So as they were driving, they wouldn't have to stop until they were closer to the actual destination and find a restraunt.

"Alright, we're making a pit stop." John turned around in his seat, looking back at the two teenagers, "No funny business. If you gotta take a piss, do it now. If you want something, then ask for it. We're not going to eat anything until we get closer to the camp site, so I recommend you grab something."

"Don't worry, Gramps. What kind of trouble could we get into at a gas station?" Jamie asked with a cheeky smirk. The smirk, earned Jamie a more firm glare which honestly gave the boy quite a scare. He then opened the car door and walked towards the gas station. River had to smirk at Jamie's face when he received the glare from Gramps, he put his iPod aside and got out of the car as well. He then followed Jamie into the gas station and began to look around. Dean and Sam got out of the car with their father and began to put some gas into the car as they leaned back against it, talking about the trip they were going to have.

Jamie was minding his own business when he noticed a very good looking girl walking into the same isle he was in. He knew his Gramps said no funny business, but what could talking to a girl for a few minutes hurt? He pretended to mind his own business again as he made his way towards the girl, acting as if he was having a hard choosing what to have. He acted as though he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into the girl. The girl's eyes widened and looked over at Jamie, she then smiled and blushed. 'Score', Jamie thought. The girl was already digging him, thank God for Winchester genes. He smiled back at the girl, "Sorry about that. I was just trying to find myself something good for the road... What are you doing here in the middle of no where?" He smirked slightly. Let the flirting begin.

River had collected what he wanted after asking Sam for some money. Once he paid and took what he wanted, he made his way out of the gas station and back to the car. His father, uncle, and grandfather were all still chatting about the trip and didn't seem to notice River come out until he got close to them.

"Where's Jamie?" Dean asked.

River looked behind him and noticed that Jamie was still inside, flirting with that damn girl. He shrugged, "I guess he's still picking out something." He opened the back door and slid into the car.

Dean groaned, "I'll be back." He said as he made his way into the gas station. He walked down the end of each isle until he saw his son talking to some girl. He was pulling her hair back behind her ear and he had the same cheeky smirk as he did in the car when they arrived. He walked up behind his son without Jamie noticing. He then cleared his throat and Jamie's eyes grew wide. Of course he knew that sort of tone. 'Great', he thought. Just great. Dean gave his famous smile to the young lady and said, "Sorry, miss, but I have to take my son with me now. He's having trouble obeying orders and keeping track of time apparently." Then, Dean grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of the gas station without letting the young girl answer. Once they got back to the car, Dean planted two hard swats to his son's backside and then opened up the back door of the vehicle, "No more excuses or stalling, get in." Dean's voice was firm.

Jamie couldn't help but yelp at the smacks applied to his backside. They were pretty hard and hurt quite a bit. He gave his father a slight glare, but when his eyes met his father's glare; it quickly changed and he slid into the back with River. Dean then slammed shut the car door and got in the front. Sam's eyebrow rose and he glanced at his father, who just stood there with an amused smile on his face. "What?" Sam asked. John shook his head and gestured for Sam to get in the car. Sam sighed and joined his brother in the car, followed by John. They began to drive down the road. John continued smirking to himself as they drove. 'Jamie was definitely Dean's son', John thought.

* * *

DAY 2

That night, the family had arrived at the camp sight. It was very different and they were still unsure what to make of it, they were no where near used to this. John on the other hand, seemed pretty happy with himself. He was so sure that this was what they needed. A nice family vacation for the Winchesters. Although, in River and Jamie's eyes, it seemed as if it were just more work. They knew that their Gramps and fathers wouldn't just let them do what they want. Obviously, they would keep them working on Winchester training. Making them run how ever many miles on the trail around the camp. Sure, it might be a little more easy for the Winchesters since they are used to doing so many miles, but there's still never really a true 'family vacation' for them. The wicked never takes a vacation, so why should they?

The following morning, John had everyone on a certain task in order to set up camp. He put each one on a specific duty in order to make the place perfect for the next week. Of course, the boys weren't going to tell their grandfather 'no' to the order. As much as Jamie and River hated being here and away from home, they knew that had to just put up with it. Who would be stupid enough to deny an order from John Winchester? No one, that's who.

They put up three different tents for the family. There was one for the two teenage boys, one a little larger for Dean and Sam, and a large enough one for one full grown man, John. On the camp site, there was a picnic bench that sat near the campfire pit for the family. They had large cooler with a week worth of food supply next to the able and all the other supplies were stashed in the bags within John's tent.

When they managed to finish settling in at the camp site, Jamie and River were already pretty damn bored. They sat at the picnic bench, playing some game with a deck of cards as they listened to their fathers and grandfather sit next to the campfire, drinking some beer and talking about only God knows what. Jamie groaned and laid down his cards onto the bench, he then looked over at his father. "Isn't there anything else we can do except play these damn cards?"

Dean looked over at his son and gave him a semi warning glare, "Please, Jamie, none of that attitude today. If you two are that bored, go take a walk or something. Just be sure it's not too far."

River then groaned himself, "Is that all there is to do? Just play cards and walk? For the next WEEK?" Sam then gave his own son the same glare, "You too, River. No attitude. You two haven't even given this place a chance yet. Go take a walk, you might be surprised. If you don't find anything fun to do. I'm sure I brought plenty of books so you can catch up on your Summer reading."

That made the boys eyes widen. What good is a vacation if you have to read?! They then stood from the table and began to walk away from the camp site. Sam then chuckled to himself, "Remember! Stay close and be back before dark!" He called out after his nephew and son. The boys waved off to their fathers and began on their little 'walk'.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the boys didn't find too much to look at. It just seemed as if there were trees, plants, poison ivy, more trees, amphibians, reptiles, trees and oh; did I mention trees? It was all pretty damn boring until they heard something further down the path, it sounded as if it were running water, only louder. Kind of like a water fall. It was pretty hot today and it wouldn't do anyone harm to get a little wet. So, they exchanged each other a look and a big grin came across their faces. They then sprinted towards the sounds of the water fall, little did they know what they would find.

There was a water fall, alright. A nice big one. They managed to walk all the way to the top without even noticing. There at the edge of the cliff, was what they weren't expecting. It was a naked girl, she had long brunette hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. To Jamie, she looked very familiar. He couldn't put his finger on who it was, but he was sure it was someone he saw recently. He looked over at River who was also staring at the girl's beauty. She looked a lot more beautiful than a normal girl. As they quietly made their way closer to the girl without making a sound. They also stayed out of sight by any possible way they could, whether it was by hiding behind a tree or a large rock. The girl didn't seem to notice them, as far as they could tell. She seemed to be humming some type of song as she looked down at the water, running her fingers through her hair.

River then looked over at his cousin, "What should we do? We can't just keep staring at her like this, she might hear or see us." He whispered to her.

Jamie didn't pay attention, he continued to watch the girl as he continued to step closer. "JAMIE!" He shouted in a whisper. Right then, the girl heard the boys and looked in their direction. She did not seem afraid or ashamed at all for them watching her. As a matter of fact, she just smiled and waved to them. River's eyes widened as she did so and Jamie's eyes did the same. He knew who the girl was. It was the girl from the gas station.

"Are you two going to just stand there?! Or are you going to join me for a swim?!" She called out. River's eyes then widened even more at the question. He looked at his cousin, who was already stripping down, "Are you serious?!" River asked, oddly enough he was surprised.

"Why not? Our dads nor Gramps is around. Why pass up a opportunity like this?" He smiled his pearly whites and then ran towards the girl. River just shook his head. True, they might not be here, but if they found out, they were dead.

As they swam with the girl, she was even more beautiful. She seemed to have this glossy shine to her as she swam. Her hair seemed to turn a lighter brown when it touched the water. She really was not a typical girl. Everything about her was perfect. Her body, her voice, her personality, her laugh, everything. Each boy seemed to be liking the girl more and more as they spent their day away with her.

Before they knew it, it was already getting dark and they knew that they had to be back at the site; before their fathers had to come out and search for them. Which, of course, neither of them wanted. The only possibility of getting out of that would be a nice butt warming from their fathers for not listening to orders and that wouldn't be a very good way to start this 'family trip'. So, they said their goodbyes to the girl, climbed out of the water and sprinted to the top of the water fall where their clothes still remained. They grabbed them and began to redress themselves as they began to walk back to the site. Their hair was still pretty wet and their fingers were pruned from soaking in the water for so long. They knew that the 'terrible trio' would ask about it, but they figured that it's not that big of a deal that they went for a swim. No one got hurt, no one else was around them as they swam. There was nothing supernatural happening. It was just a harmless little swim.

Their fathers were still resting by the fire, but they didn't see the third Winchester. They figured he must've already fell asleep, the sun was already going down and they were out for the whole day without even realizing it.

Sam and Dean looked up at their sons as they walked closer, "About time you guys back. It's getting late. We were sure you guys would've been hungry and come back..." Dean began as he notice their wet hair and rose an eyebrow, "Were you two swimming?" He asked. Sam sat up from lying back on his elbows and looked at his own son.

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad. We kinda lost track of time. We did take that walk like you guys suggested and we found a water fall. So, we decided to take a swim." He said with a smile. Dean nodded slightly, "Uh huh, in what? You didn't bring swim trunks or anything... Don't tell me you..." He didn't even finish the sentence before he saw his son put on a fake innocent face, "Jamie!" He groaned and ran hand over his face, "You don't know what's out there or who could've been watching!" Jamie shook his head and rose his hands in defense, "I swear dad, no one was with us." Sam then spoke up, "You are never too sure or too careful, Jamie." He looked from his nephew to his son, "I hope you both enjoyed your swim because you two aren't allowed to go take another swim again while we are here. You don't know what people are like around here."

Jamie and River then groaned at the same time, which in return, earned them a glare. Jamie then spoke up, "Daaad, it's not like you never went skinny dipping before. I mean come on, you've been a kid before, right?" Dean crossed his arms and continued to glare at his son, "Just because I was a child and did some foolish things growing up does not mean that you have a right to do foolish things too. Now, I suggest you two get your butts into your tent before we decide that you two need a firm reminder for tomorrow to not go back to that water fall."

Jamie and River's eyes both widened as they took a step back towards their tent, unzipped it, and then climbed in. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they heard a 'Night!' from their sons tent after they zipped it back up. Yep, this is definitely not a typical vacation.

* * *

DAY 3

The next day had begun, Jamie and River decided to go on a walk again, but they knew that they had to be careful. With the warning they had received about going to the water fall, they didn't want to cross the 'terrible trio' and risk getting their asses kicked. So, as they left the site they walked off in a different direction from the water fall, making it seem like they weren't walking that way. When they were out of sight from their fathers and Gramps, they then started to sprint towards the water fall, praying that the beautiful young girl would be there.

Fortunately for them, the girl was there. She was at the bottom of the water fall, naked once again. She was quietly humming to herself as she swam around in the water, not paying attention to the boys making their way closer to her. They figured they could still go swimming as long as they made sure to get out of the water and dry off before making their way back to the site, but they were still unsure about taking the risk. As they walked closer, the girl then turned her attention to the boys and stopped her humming.

"Oh, well hello again boys." She gave them the sweet smile. Jamie blushed and River tried his best to keep his cool and returned a smile to the girl. "Hey, we weren't sure if we'd see you here again or not." That was Jamie, he began to strip once again. The girl gave a light laugh and swam closer to the boys. "Same goes to you too. I love coming here though, it's so peaceful... Reminds me of home."

River rose an eyebrow and asked, "Home?" He glanced at his cousin and noticed him already in nothing but his boxers. He rolled his eyes. Jamie then gave River a look, signaling for him to take off his clothes as well. River just shook his head and began to strip. He couldn't believe it himself for the things he did for his cousin.

The girl smiled as the boys began to strip, "Yes, my home. I always lived around water growing up. I'm far from it now, though. I can't go back." She ran a hand through her long hair as she stood in the shallow end of the water.

Jamie then was caught in a slight gaze, the girl even looked more beautiful than yesterday. Something about her was different, he couldn't put his finger on it but she even seemed to have more of a glossy shine than yesterday too. Not just from the water either, but something more outstanding. River nudged his cousin pretty hard in the shoulder to break him from his gaze. Jamie then looked at his cousin with a face that said, "WHAT?"! and River just shook his head. Reminding him about their Gramps rules about how to treat a lady. Jamie just rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl.

"Why can't you go back?" River then asked politely. The girl never lost her smile, she continued to run fingers through her hair as she looked at the boys, "I've done some things, but lets not talk about that. Lets enjoy our time, shall we?" She then grabbed each boy's hand and began to pull them to the water as she laughed. Their eyes widened slightly with surprise as they were being dragged into the water. She began to swim fast away from them, signaling for the boys to chase her and begin their swim. So, of course, they did.

During their swim, Jamie and River started to notice something odd about the girl. Besides the glossy glow that shined off her skin, there was something very different. From time since they met each other, they accidently touch the girl's skin underwater. For any normal girl, her skin would be silky and smooth. That's what most guys would think; but for this particular girl, it was not like that at all. It sort of spooked the boys. The girl's legs felt more scaly and rigid. It didn't feel smooth what so ever. Why would any normal girl's legs feel like that? It's not even humanly possible. It was like as if she had the skin of a fish. They wanted ask the girl why her skin felt like that, but they decided against it. It might spook the girl away. Despite the odd skin texture, the girl was still very beautiful and they were enjoying their time with her. They didn't want to ask such ridiculous questions at the moment, especially since it might be nothing... So they thought.

The boys stuck with their plan, they climbed out of the water a little bit ahead of curfew to make sure that they were dry by the time they reached camp. Once they were finally managed to dry off, they redressed themselves, said their goodbyes to the girl once again and began to walk back towards camp. They saw all three of the Winchesters sitting around the fire again, drinking their beers and talking about whatever the terrible trio would talk about when the boys aren't around. As the boys walked closer, their fathers turned and looked at them with a look as if they were inspecting to make sure they didn't go to the water fall.

"Well, well, well, hello again. Where did you guys run off to today?" Dean asked with a curious look. Jamie looked at River and River glanced at each other, they didn't get the chance to think about that too much.

"Well?" Dean tried again, now getting more curious by the second. Jamie then turned and looked at his father, "Oh, you know, we were just walking around. Searching the place out." He walked over to the bench near the fire and took a seat, followed by River and taking a seat as well. "Uh huh, I sure hope so." Gramps looked at the two boys, studying their faces. He didn't quite believe what they were saying, but he figured that his own sons would soon figure it out and deal with them when it blew up in their faces.

After about thirty minutes of all the Winchesters talking, sharing thoughts and memories. River and Jamie figured they could now ask about what happened at the water fall. Why would a woman's legs feel so scaly?

River and Jamie exchanged each other a look, as if they were deciding who had the balls to ask about it and not get caught. River then sighed heavily and decided he'd take a whack at it. He thought maybe if he pulled his father aside away from the other two Winchesters, he'd be at a low risk of getting caught. He stood from the table and cleared his throat, "Hey, uh... Dad, can we talk?" He gestured towards a small open patch area behind the tents, he figured that'd be the best place to talk. Sam rose an eyebrow and glanced at the area, he then returned the look to his son. "Sure." Sam nodded and stood from where he sat, he then walked over to the area with his son, draping his big arm around him. "Is something the matter?" He couldn't help but ask, this wasn't really like him in Sam's opinion. River nodded, he figured his dad would ask something like that. He then looked towards the open woods. "I just have a question." Sam nodded, still not understanding why his son was asking away from everyone else. "Well then, lets hear it." He kept his attention focused on his son.

"Is there... Is there such thing as Mermaids?" River asked with curiosity in his eyes as he looked up at his father. Sam rose an eyebrow at the question, 'Mermaids? Where did he get that sort of idea?' He thought. "Why do you ask?"

River just shrugged, "I just got to thinking about it. I mean, you guys hunt pretty much anything. Vampires and Shape Shifters are real, so I was thinking maybe Mermaids were real too." He looked up at his father.

Sam then gave a slight smile, "I see, well, to answer your question... Yeah, there are, but I don't think you should go near them or mess around with them. They may seem like the most beautiful human being you've ever seen, but they can be manipulating. They tend to prey on humans more than anything."

River's eyes grew wide as he heard his father explain about them. 'Prey on humans'?! There has been worse creatures, of course; but Mermaids? They seem too beautiful to do something so horrific.

Sam chuckled slightly at his son's face, "And here I thought nothing could surprise you, anymore." He then sighed, "They use their beauty as a technique to prey on their food. They will act innocent and friendly and once they got you in their web, they will turn into the most ugly thing you've ever seen. It's very tricky to know when there's one, though. They can easily blend in with Humans." He paused again and had his direct attention focused on his son, "Son, did you think you've seen one?"

River quickly shook his head and kept his eyes up at his father, "No, sir. I didn't, it's just that I was curious. Jamie and I were talkin' and I just thought I'd ask. I didn't want to ask in front of everyone else in case it was a stupid question."

Sam studied his son's face. He then chuckled and nodded, "Alright then. Well, it's late. We made some Dinner for you two, so eat up and then head to bed, alright?"

River nodded as his father planted a kiss on his head and walked back to join the others with his arm still around his son. River felt pretty guilty already for lying to his father. If what his father said was true about the 'Mermaids'... And this girl really was one, then how would he convince Jamie to stop going back to the water fall and see her? It seemed as if Jamie was more wrapped up in her 'web' than River. He would willingly stop seeing her if it came down to this. Then River thought more about it. He's always been wanting to prove to the Winchesters he could hunt with them, not just research. Perhaps, Jamie and him could kill the creature... Maybe this wasn't just an accident meeting her, maybe they were meant to kill her. River then smirked to himself. It was time to make a plan.

* * *

DAY 4

The following day, River and Jamie made their way towards the water fall as they did before. Tricking their fathers that they were going in a different direction. River figured as they would make their way to the water fall, he'd mention what his father told him the previous day. As he was explaining it all to him, Jamie's eyes grew wide. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his cousin, "Are you suggesting we kill her?!" Jamie shouted.

"What else are we supposed to do, Jamie? If we don't kill her then she's gonna kill us and if there's any left of us... Our dads AND Gramps are going to kill us again! And I for one, do not want that to happen. Besides, I still would like to prove to the three of them that we can hunt. We can handle this, Jamie. It won't be hard."

Jamie just shook his head furiously, "We don't even know how to kill her, River. That's just going on blind faith that we can kill her. I mean come the hell on, you gotta think smarter than that."

"Well, you know Jamie, she's pretty much just half human and half fish... I figure that maybe if we just chop off her head then we'll manage to kill her." A smirk appeared on River's face.

Jamie just stood there, shaking his head and crossed his arms. "It's still complete blind faith." He sighed.

"You owe me, Jamie. After all the times you've pulled me into a mess and we got our asses kicked, at least you could do this one thing for me. Come on, what are cousin's for anyway?" River still had that goofy smirk on his face.

Jamie remained silent for a few minutes, he looked down at the ground, thinking. River did have a point, but this was a big risk. If they can't manage to kill this thing, they would surely get their asses kicked or even worse... murdered. At the same time, it's always been a guilty pleasure for Jamie to have a little adventure. He always wanted to exceed his father's expectations. It's true, they were warned many times about putting their lives in danger and of course, would get their asses kicked; but maybe if they actually did things right for once... Things would be different? Well, they wouldn't know without trying. He looked over at his cousin and gave a slight nod in approval, "Alright, alright... What do we do?" River's smirk just grew wider as soon as his cousin agreed to go along with the plan.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

River and Jamie knew that they were taking a big risk tonight. If anything in this plan went wrong, they were dead. They have messed up already too many times to risk getting in trouble with the terrible trio or risk getting murdered by this creature who is supposed to be so perfect. They were sitting at the bottom of the water fall, watching the creature swim around in the water. She offered for them to swim with her, but they politely refused and continued to watch. There was little small talk between the three of them, they didn't want to get caught up in the young lady's web anymore than they already have. It was about fifteen minutes pass curfew already, they knew that if they didn't put the plan in action soon, the trio would be out looking for them; and that happening would do no good for anyone. They honestly wouldn't be surprised if the trio was out looking for them already.

River figured it was now or never. He sighed heavily and stood from the ground. He didn't take off his clothing as he stepped into the water. Jamie watched his cousin as he did so, he then stood from the ground and followed his lead. The lady looked over at the two boys and smiled, "Not going to take off your clothes? Silly boys." She laughed with her perfect laugh, it was like music to the boys ears.

River then stopped in his tracks, "We probably shouldn't walk any further. You know.. parents." He gave a slight smile. Jamie kept looking at the lady, but didn't say anything. Anything could happen now. It could either be a very good outcome, or a very bad, bad outcome.

The lady smiled and walked closer to the two boys, "I see..." Once she was standing right in front of them. She gave each boy a darling look. Jamie began to slowly reach towards his back pocket where he stashed the knife. Her body seemed to be glowing a little more beautifully than yesterday. Her eyes seemed to even have a glow to them, like the moon. The girl then returned her look to Jamie, giving him a brighter smile. She stepped closer to him and ran her finger down his chest. "It's such a shame you boys have to leave in a few days. We were having so much fun, don't you agree?"

Jamie just gulped. He was being further wrapped into her web without even realizing it. He gave her a smile and slowly dropped his hands to his sides. It was now all up to River to stop this plan from going very, very bad. He slowly began to reach for his knife, but as soon as he did, the girl then turned towards river and a very evil grin appeared over her face. She didn't look so beautiful anymore. Her mouth opened wide and there were at least eighty sharp fangs. Her eyes went from a moonlight blue to a crimson red. Both boys faces were shocked and their eyes grew wide. Jamie couldn't even move he was so surprised. River quickly grabbed the knife from his pocket and raised it over his head, about to stab the now hideous creature. Little did he know that the creature had a quicker reflex than him. The woman slapped the knife from his hand and grabbed his neck tightly, cutting off his oxygen. River's eyes widened more and he gripped the creature's hand, trying to force her to let go; but the more he tried, the tighter she gripped his neck. Jamie stood, his mind was screaming for him to do something but all he could do was stand there, shocked. Suddenly, out of no where, a clear bullet had struck the creature in the middle of her forehead, killing her instantly as she fell back into the water. When the creature released him, River doubled over and began to cough harshly. Jamie broke out of his gaze and looked over at his cousin. "River?! RIVER! Are you okay?!" He stepped closer to his cousin and patted him on the back. River didn't say anything at first, he kept coughing, trying to breathe. Jamie then realized that the creature was dead and it wasn't by his own hands or River's... He then figured there would only be one other reason for the creature dying. He looked slowly behind them and there stood the 'terrible trio'.

All three Winchesters were beginning to walk closer to the boys. Sam got there first, patting on his son's back to make sure he was breathing. "Shh, relax, River. Breathe." Next, was Dean making sure his son was alright, "You alright, James?" Jamie looked at his father and gave a nod, "Yes, sir..." Dean then nodded and sighed with relief, "Good, because you won't be." Jamie couldn't help but gulp loudly at the threat... More like a promise, warning. John followed behind his two sons and looked at both of the boys, he knew that it would all blow up on their faces. These two can never keep a secret even if they tried. 'When will they ever learn?' He thought as he shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

* * *

DAY 5

The following morning had came around. The three oldest Winchesters decided to have the teenagers sleep after a night like that. They were beginning to pack up everything except the boys tent. When the boys did wake up, they slowly climbed out of the tent and noticed everything was all packed up in the car. Jamie and River gave a puzzled look at each other. Weren't they supposed to be here for a couple more days? Why are they packing up now? Dean was the first to notice that the boys were up, "Breakfast is on the bench, eat and then we're all going to have a little 'chat'." The boys didn't really feel like eating so much after the night they had, but they figured that they had no choice. So, they sat at the table and began to eat their meal as they watched the others pack things up. As they did so, Sam and Dean began to take down the boys tent and pack that up as well and after the boys finished their meal; Sam and Dean then took a seat at the bench, giving the two teenagers a fierce glare. John Winchester walked over to the car, getting in the driver's side as he decided to let his son's deal with the situation. He wanted his son's to deal with this situation on their own and hopefully learn from it. These boys aren't going to give up that easily, obviously.

The two boys couldn't help but wiggle in their seats from the glares. They knew that this was one possibility of what could happen. The very, very bad possibility. They wanted to prove to them that they could be on a hunt, unsupervised, and here they were again; as failures. Each boy bowed their head and didn't look at either adult in the eye.

"So, who wants to begin?" Sam asked, obviously expecting an answer from River.

River still didn't look at his father, he really felt guilty for lying to him They knew what was coming their way and they didn't enjoy it one bit. But they also knew that there was no way they were going to get out of an ass kicking. So, he decided to be honest and up front with his father and uncle. River was about to open his mouth before Sam interrupted him, "Look at me before you start explaining, River."

River then slowly brought his gaze to his father, "Well... You see sir... At first when we arrived at the camp site, things were pretty normal. We just saw a girl by the water fall and Jamie said that he recognized her from the gas station. Then we um... we swam with her that day." Sam then stopped him for a moment, "You mean the night you two went skinny dipping and said no one was watching?" Sam kept his glare on his son. "Yes, sir..." He said quietly. "Strike one." Dean began, keeping his own glare on his son.

River bit his lip slightly and then continued to explain, "And when you told us not to go back... Well, we made it seem like we weren't, but... we really were, and the girl was there each time. Then we started to notice some sort of glow to her body."

"Strike two." Dean's glare became more intense and Jamie wiggled a little more in his seat under his father's glare. "And that's when you asked me questions about Mermaids? And you lied to me saying that you've never seen one?" River nodded, "Yes, sir..." Sam then nodded as well, trying to keep his calm. "Next?"

"Then... Well, I did think about stop going there to see her with Jamie... Cause I knew how upset you'd be about it, but I decided I wanted to kill her myself because I..." River paused for a moment and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "I wanted to still prove to you guys that we could do a hunt on our own."

"Strike three." Dean said as he crossed his arms, "You boys will never learn, will you? We've been trying to tell you again and again, you boys need to prove it to us in time. You aren't going to prove it to us by hiding this shit from us and putting your lives in danger. It's not brave, it's just stupid."

River and Jamie didn't say anything, they just remained quiet and kept on squirming under their fathers glares. "I guess we've been a little too nice then." Sam sighed and stood from the bench, Dean did the same. Sam then pointed to one end of the bench for River and Dean pointed to the other side of the bench for Jamie. Great, they were going to get their asses kicked together, again.

Once both teenagers were in position, bent over each side of the table; jeans and shorts around their ankles, the two Winchesters each slid their belts from their pants and began the ass beating. Each boy thanked the lord for the little miracles. Luckily, they were out in the woods and away from any other Humans, no one else had to witness this ass kicking happening right here and right now. Each boy screamed and cried, but they didn't try to get away from their fathers grip as they held them down to the table. They knew that there was no possible way for them to be released anyway. They would have to just lie there and accept the punishment they have so much deserved.

Once the punishment was done and both boys were forgiven, the Winchesters were back on the road again. This was definitely a new experience for the two boys, but it was also not a typical vacation. But when there are Winchesters around, nothing is normal. It's just a simple fact. The boys weren't sure exactly what was going to happen on this trip, but they didn't expect it go this way, oddly enough. What they did know, though, was that they are going to be damn happy to be home and hopefully never go on a trip like this again.

Jamie got curious thought. He knew that when that damn creature was strangling River, he froze and didn't say a word. He wanted to save his cousin and do something, but his body just didn't move! It made no sense to him. He glanced at River, the boy had his earphones in again. He was off in his own little world. Jamie sighed and looked in the front seat, "Dad..." He began.

"Hm?" He kept his direction towards the road.

"When we were... attacked. I froze, I wanted to save River or do SOMETHING at least, but I just couldn't. I would've too! But it felt like... Like something was taking over my body, not letting me move. Dean sighed and shook his head, "I know you would've saved River if you could've, Jamie. I'm sure that River knew that too. That's why you boys should've told us that you thought you might've been seeing a Mermaid. When they are in attack, the people who are in their web, they are able to control their mind and body completely. Meaning that when she was attacking River, she had you so sucked into her that she was able to make you freeze and do nothing for him. She pretty much had you sucked into her since that damn gas station." He then turned around in his seat, facing his son. "That's why we never want you two fooling around or doing something stupid when we give you an order. Creatures are getting sneakier and creepier by the damn second. When we give you an order, you listen and you do it. Got it?"

Jamie looked back at his father and sighed. He nodded his head and rubbed his arm, "Yes, sir."

Dean then eased up and gave his son a smile. He reached back and ruffled his son's hair. He then turned back around and faced forward. Jamie couldn't help but slightly smile. He loved his dad and he knew he might be a brat at times when it comes to obeying orders; but he knew his family loved him. River and Jamie both knew that well. They wouldn't wanna be any other place than at home with the terrible trio.

END.


End file.
